


The big bad wolf in sheeps clothing

by Fifilarroo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clothes, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifilarroo/pseuds/Fifilarroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their fault. They were the ones who said he needed a new jacket. Needed to wear something other than black and a grimace. Stiles is the one who said "seriously when do you even wash your clothes? You wear the same thing everyday. Or maybe you just have multiple copies of everything. Do you even have a washing machine? Or a kitchen? I've never seen it." And then Derek lost track of stiles' rambling but the point was clear, he needed to wear different clothes. He didn't just do it because stiles asked, that would be stupid, why should it matter that stiles asked I mean, it was /stiles/ the awkward bumbling fool who wore the same combo everyday: jeans, t shirt, plaid, trainers.</p><p>Derek did it anyway. </p><p>•••{*}•••</p><p>Basically I wanted to write a punny sterek piece. This is my first sterek so please be gentle thanks for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The big bad wolf in sheeps clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment leave kudos book mark subscribe or whatever it would mean a lot and yeah again thanks for reading!!! Xxx

It was their fault. They were the ones who said he needed a new jacket. Needed to wear something other than black and a grimace. Stiles is the one who said "seriously when do you even wash your clothes? You wear the same thing everyday. Or maybe you just have multiple copies of everything. Do you even have a washing machine? Or a kitchen? I've never seen it." And then Derek lost track of stiles' rambling but the point was clear, he needed to wear different clothes. He didn't just do it because stiles asked, that would be stupid, why should it matter that stiles asked I mean, it was /stiles/ the awkward bumbling fool who wore the same combo everyday: jeans, t shirt, plaid, trainers.

Derek did it anyway. 

...

He was going for the kind of vintage pilot look, he felt ridiculous but oh well. He had a scuffed /brown/ leather jacket, tight (and I mean second skin tight) black jeggings that he secretly thought showed of his ass rather nicely, soft leather boots and to top it all off a pair of sunglasses. In march. 

He was waiting for stiles and Scott outside of the school. He was leaning against his car ignoring the looks he was getting from students but hoping they were the good kind anyway. He could just see them coming out of the door so he made himself look busy and uninterested. It was just plain sad that his social life consisted of hanging out with high schoolers and his phsyco uncle. 

He 'checked' his phone. No one texted him, like ever, unless it was Scott saying something like 'we nerd to takk' he was very bad at typing on a phone apparently. Or maybe one from stiles saying 'did you know (insert useless fact about wolves here) and (insert another useless fact relating to prior fact here) isn't that just so interesting?' Or maybe even stiles saying something along the lines of; 'you have a really nice ass'  
'i like you with stubble, it makes your jaw more defined and helps your eye brows look normal'  
'people say hot tubs make sexy times but I think treading water with someone for two hours is much hotter ;)'  
The best ones were stiles when he was drunk;  
'Your soooooiiuiioooo sexy I would sex you like so mucch oh mu god ur chest haor mmmmmm you big wolfy wolf you.'  
'If I pretend imlittle reed ryding hood will you just eat me up? It maybe little red riding hood could ride yooou xxxxxxxx'  
'Tou may not be a wolf in Sherpa clothing but you could be a wolf wih no clothing ;)'  
'I want the D as in in Derek and dick'  
'Wolf wolf wil wolf wolf wolf wolf wild il wolf wolfy wolfy wolf wolf' he was still better at spelling than Scott. 

As they approached he heard stiles snort. 'Oh god' Derek thought. "Oh god this is too good! I- this is pure gold" Derek was slightly upset now, he didn't look /that/ bad. "What." Derek asked tersely. Stiles took a deep breath to try and stop laughing. "It's just, dude. The joke has made itself. I mean is that sheep skin on the collar?" Stiles mouth was pressed in a line so he wouldn't laugh bit Derek could see the sparkle in his eye. "Yes." Stiles kind of choked/snorted/ hiccuped at that. "Derek. I-your. You're a wolf... In... A wolf in sheep's clothing." Stiles broke into hysterical laughter. It wasn't that funny but Scott smiled and Derek blushed up to the tip of his ears, he put his head in his hand in an attempt to cover it under the pretence of exasperation. 

"I just, it's so funny!" Stiles was panting, hands on knees and his eyes were watering.  
"It honestly isn't that funny stiles." Derek huffed. Scott said something about studying and wandered off "studying" stiles said. "By studying he means 'studying'" he even did the air commas "studying means doing an in depth 'study' of allisons tits. Am I right? Up top!" Stiles turned back to face Derek with his hands raised for a high five only to be met with crossed arms and Derek's grumpy face. "My outfits not that bad is it?" He asked insecurely. He really wasn't a confident person he just pretended to be. He always felt very nervous about his looks. 

"There's no need to sound so..." 'Oh god' Derek thought "SHEEPISH!!!!" Stiles cackled loudly. Derek growled in return. "Fuck you stiles." Derek turned away from stiles a scowl adorning his features. This is what he got when he tried. 

He started walking to the drivers side when stiles grabbed his arm. "Wait, Derek." Stiles scratched the back of his neck and looked to the ground, now who was being sheepish? Derek thought vehemently. "I was just fooling around I didn't mean to upset you. I-I think you look really..." He trailed off. Derek was pissed now "what stiles?! I buy new clothes because you tell me to, I wear them and try and look good in something other than 'black and a scowl' because YOU asked me to and them you fucking laugh at me so what stiles? I look really FUCKING WHAT?" Derek clenched his fists, veins in his neck showing and his jaw clearly clenched. Stiles cleared his throat and Derek thought he heard a whine. "I think you look really sexy Derek, ok?" Derek was slightly stunned to say the least. Stiles thought he was sexy. Sure he flirted and made innuendos and texted him but he assumed stiles did that with everyone, he was STILES for crying out loud. 

Stiles obviously took Derek's astonished silence as anger or rejection so he started mumbling "well i should go, you know, work to do, people to see." Just as stiles turned to leave Derek grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Stiles the only reason I was annoyed was because I did this for you and I thought you didn't like it." Now stiles was stunned into silence but since it was stiles it didn't last long. "You did this for me?" He whispered placing his hands on Derek's chest and looking into his eyes. "All for you stiles." He wrapped arms around stiles waist and stiles gave him an 1000000 watt smile and pulled Derek's face into his hands.

Their lips crashed together and it was fireworks and explosions and free falling but also a cool breeze on a summer day a blanket during winter being wrapped up by your favourite song. They pulled away from each other panting. 

...................

1 year later

Derek unwraps his anniversary present from stiles, it's a jumper... with a picture of a massive sheep on it. "I hate you." Derek glared at him without a trace of malice. "That's for getting me a red riding cloak for my birthday, also no you don't." Stiles pecked him on the lips. 

And Derek swore to himself he was only keeping the jumper for stiles sake, he was never going to wear it, not even for stiles.

He did it anyway.


End file.
